Talk:BabyTard/@comment-168.70.32.135-20180619111353
The Democratic People’s Republic of Korea is the socialist motherland of Juche where the ideas and leadership of the great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il are applied. The great Comrade Kim Il Sung was the founder of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea and the father of socialist Korea. Comrade Kim Il Sung authored the immortal Juche idea and, by organizing and leading the anti-Japanese revolutionary struggle under its banner, created the glorious revolutionary traditions and achieved the historic cause of national restoration. He laid solid foundations for the building of an independent and sovereign State in the political, economic, cultural and military fields, and based on them, founded the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. Having put forward Juche-oriented revolutionary lines, Comrade Kim Il Sung wisely led various stages of social revolution and construction work, thus strengthening and developing the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea into a socialist country centred on the masses, into a socialist State which is independent, self-sufficient and self-reliant in defence. Comrade Kim Il Sung elucidated the fundamental principles governing the building and activities of the State, established an ideal State and social system, an ideal mode of politics and an ideal system and ideal methods for administering society, and laid solid foundations for the prosperity of the socialist motherland and for the inheritance and completion of the revolutionary cause of Juche. The great Comrade Kim Jong Il was a peerless patriot and defender of socialist Korea who, true to the ideas and cause of Comrade Kim Il Sung, strengthened and developed the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea into Kim Il Sung’s State and placed the dignity and power of the nation on the highest ever plane. Comrade Kim Jong Il developed in depth and in an all-round way the immortal Juche idea and Songun idea authored by Comrade Kim Il Sung, further perfecting them as ideas guiding the era of independence, and ensured the continuity of the Korean revolution by firmly defending the revolutionary traditions of Juche and carrying them forward in their purity and entirety. In the face of the collapse of the world socialist system and the vicious offensive of the imperialist allied forces to stifle the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea, Comrade Kim Jong Il administered Songun politics; thus he safeguarded with honour the achievements of socialism which are the precious legacy of Comrade Kim Il Sung, developed the DPRK into an invincible politico-ideological power, a nuclear state and an unchallengeable military power, and opened a broad avenue for the building of a powerful socialist country. Regarding “The people are my God” as their maxim, Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il always mixed with the people, devoted their whole lives to them and turned the whole of society into a large family which is united in one mind by taking care of the people and leading them through their noble benevolent politics. The great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il are the sun of the nation and the lodestar of national reunification. Regarding the reunification of the country as the supreme national task, they devoted all their efforts and care for its realization. They made the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea a powerful bastion for national reunification. At the same time, they set out the fundamental principle and ways of achieving national reunification and developed the movement for national reunification into a nationwide movement, opening the way for completing the cause of reunification through the united efforts of the whole nation. The great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il clarified the basic ideals of the foreign policy of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea. On the basis of this, they expanded and developed the country’s foreign relations and ensured that the international prestige of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea was exalted. As veteran world statesmen, they opened up a new era of independence, carried out energetic activities for strengthening and developing the socialist movement and the non-aligned movement, as well as for world peace and for friendship among peoples, and made an imperishable contribution to the cause of human independence. Comrade Kim Il Sung and Comrade Kim Jong Il were geniuses of ideology and theory, masters of the leadership art, ever-victorious iron-willed brilliant commanders, great revolutionaries and statesmen, and great men. The great ideas of Comrade Kim Il Sung and Comrade Kim Jong Il and the great achievements made under their leadership are the lasting treasures of the Korean revolution and the basic guarantee for the prosperity of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea, and the Kumsusan Palace of the Sun where Comrade Kim Il Sung and Comrade Kim Jong Ilare preserved in their lifetime appearance is a grand monument to their immortality and a symbol of the dignity and eternal sanctuary of the entire Korean nation. Under the leadership of the Workers’ Party of Korea, the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea and the Korean people will uphold the great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il as the eternal leaders of Juche Korea, and will carry the revolutionary cause of Juche through to completion by defending and carrying forward their ideas and achievements. The Socialist Constitution of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea shall, as the codification of the Juche-oriented ideas of the great Comrades Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il on State building and their exploits in it, be called Kim Il Sung and Kim Jong Il Constitution. |} |} |}